Muy Lejos
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: AU, 3 capitulos cortos de 5986, ellos han estado separados, por algo que el hizo, pero el pedir perdon es mas dificil. inspirado en la cancion Far Away de Nickelback
1. Arrepentido

Deberia, de estar escribiendo el capitulo 6 de Haru Will Be Loved pero no lo que estoy haciendo es escribiendo un mini drama triste que me ha pasado varias veces.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos, los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuac¡on le pertenecen a AKIRA AMANO

I. Arrepentimiento

_Fue solo un error, fue solo acto, fue algo que no estuvo planeado, fue lo que llegaron ambos para separarse._

Es otro dia mas, es otro dia de mi vida, es otro dia sin sentido, es otro dia sin verla a ella. Cuantos dias ya han pasado asi? Pues no se, ya que he perdido la cuenta de los dias desde que nos dejamos.

Me levanto de la cama, debo de ir a trabajar, pero en el fondo de mi dice que Hoy quiero, quedarme solo, sin prender la luz, sentir el dolor tan hondo que me causas tu, lamentar que un dia lo tuve todo, pero deje que se me fuera, por mi culpa.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi oficina.

-Gokudera, estas bien? Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros al peli blanco

-eh? Que? Digo claro que estoy bien baka. Respondió este algo confundido

-bueno pero es que estas, muy distraído últimamente. Dijo el hombre de apellido Yamamoto

-a ti no te importa, lo que me pase. Respondió enojado Gokudera

-es que aun estas pensando en ella?. dijo Yamamoto

Gokudera cambio a una expresión triste y melancólica.

-hace mucho que no se de ella. dijo el de pelo blanco

-pues porque no vas a buscarla? Pregunto Yamamoto

-no es tan fácil, la ultima vez no la encontré y me sentí mal, pero ella es pasado y el pasado debe de quedarse enterrado.

-mira, solo digo que puedes ir a buscarla ahora, antes de que sea algo tarde ya. Aconsejo Yamamoto

-mejor ya deja de joder y vete a tu puesto a trabajar. Bufo molesto Gokudera

-Aunque ella es la única que puede destruirme, o puede devolverme la vida. Tal vez pueda, ir a buscarla de nuevo. Pensó el chico.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, había Occ eso para mi es inevitable, bien no espero reviews pero si espero insultos y demás por que es un capitulo corto y sin sentido, es mas los otros 2 que vienen son iguales.**


	2. Olvidar

Aquí el segundo capitulo, pero antes de entrar en el ya que es súper corto, tengo que agradecer a mucha gente que me lee y dice: "¿WTF? Con este tipo para que escribe." si aunque no me lo crean debo de agradecerles ya que sin gente así, el mundo no avanzaría así como ahora, en otra también debo de agradecer a los que están revolucionando el fandom con el "Gekokujou" ya que me dieron sus excelentes criticas, tratare de mejorar y convertirme en un buen aficionado de la escritura.

Ok ya deben de decir ya deja de escribir estupideces y pon el capitulo, o simplemente no están leyendo esto, así que les presento el capitulo 2.

II. Olvidar

_Es difícil olvidar a alguien que has amado y ahora sabes que no esta contigo, es difícil aparentar que lo has superado pero en el fondo de tu ser sabes que aun lo extrañas._

**Pensamientos de Haru**

Tras de la lluvia se esconde el sol y nunca me sentí mejor, no se lo que paso que el mundo cambio de color y con el las personas cambian. Y es que te has ido, y sin saber donde es que estas ahora.

Recordarte en estos días solitarios, me hace mas dolor aun, a veces pienso que es tonto, seguir con tu recuerdo si lo nuestro no funcionaba, siempre peleándonos, siempre discutiendo por cualquier tontería, pero aun así, te quería. Pero no, el destino, el tiempo no quiso que estuviéramos más juntos.

Ahora solo lo que me queda es poder olvidar todos esos sentimientos que algún día sentí por ti, olvidar que algún día fuiste especial para mí, olvidar que existes, salir hacia delante no mirar hacia atrás. Pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo.

Trato y trato pero no puedo aun _él _esta presente con sus cabellos grises, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su semblante serio. Aun no puedo, no puedo olvidar, ¿Y como hacerlo? Me pregunto

Tal vez se lo deje al tiempo, tal vez se lo deje al destino, o tal vez me arrepienta y lo vaya a buscar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aun no me encuentro sentirlo con lógica, pero bueno creo que la tristeza, se me a apoderado y escribo tonterías nada mas.**

**Bien ya el 3ero es el ultimo.**


	3. Muy Lejos

Hola, a toda la gente que aun me sigue leyendo en esta mini historia, que ya ha llegado a su parte final y que mas para este final que un songfic con la canción que me inspiro para hacer el fic, me refiero al tema "FAR AWAY" de uno de mis grupos favoritos de rock: NICKELBACK.

III. Muy Lejos

(Far Away)

_Si no se busca, no se encuentra. Un perdón es difícil de conceder pero al igual es re confortable aceptarlos. Cuando uno dice tener algo que de verdad le pertenece debe de liberarlo y si regresa a ti es que de verdad te perteneció._

_**Flash Back**_

-Tsk esta mujer ¿cuando piensa en venir? -Gokudera estaba sentado en una banca del centro comercial esperando- Ya he estado aquí por más de 30 minutos y no llega cuanto mas piensa dejarme esperándola.

-Discúlpame Gokudera-san es que, Haru se retraso porque tenia un asunto pendiente que hacer- se excusaba la chica que recién llegaba.

-Joder, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Y tú me vienes con esa excusa barata

-Pero si ya Haru te dijo que tenía que hacer algo pendiente.

-Pues lo hubieses hecho antes de citarme- dijo con cierto enojo el de pelo gris –a veces no se porque diablos, salgo contigo, eres una molestia

-Haru, no es una molestia, lo que pasa es que Gokudera-san no tiene paciencia y es un antipático –se defendió la chica de los insultos

Gokudera frunció el ceño –Si tengo paciencia pero la pierdo al ver que vienes retrasada e inventado tonterías.

-Eres un insensible –dijo la chica de pelo castaño y acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar.

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

-¿Que? ¿Espera a donde vas? –Gokudera también salió a perseguir a Haru

Haru había corrido muy rápido, alejándose de el chico, ya que ella no quería hablar con el más, ya que siempre era la misma historia, ella intentaba entrar en conversación con él pero siempre terminaban peleando, ya lo suyo parecía no tener solución ya que como novios ya no hacían esas cosas que solían hacer cuando apenas se habían conocido, no ya, no ni siquiera podía acercársele para decirle lo mucho que aun le quería sin antes el chico decirle lo mucho que la detestaba, solo por que hizo algún error o solo porque ella no estaba de acuerdo con él.

La chica sin saberlo había llegado a un parque, ahí ella se sentó detrás de un árbol en un intento de esconderse de Gokudera. Y empezó a llorar

Mientras que el de pelo gris corría hasta detenerse en ese mismo parque, ahí empezó a ver hacia todas partes para ver donde estaba la castaña, entonces el escucho unos sollozos que venían de detrás de unos arboles, él se acerco hacia ese lugar y descubrió que Haru estaba llorando en silencio.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque saliste corriendo? –pregunto Gokudera

-¿¡Aun lo preguntas! –Contesto la chica aun con lágrimas en sus ojos –cada vez que Haru trata de hablar contigo, le sales con groserías.

-Pero siempre haces que me salga de mis casillas –Gruño Hayato

-Eres un cínico, pensé que hablando contigo, resolveríamos nuestros problemas, pero veo que no se puede –Grito Haru –Si tanto Haru te saca de tus casillas, o es una molestia para Gokudera-san, mejor terminemos.

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

-Mejor, así seria mejor, me largo no se porque diablos te seguí hasta acá –Gokudera se iba caminado dejando a Haru.

_**Fin De Flash Back**_

-Porque le dije eso, fui un tonto- decía Gokudera mientras se abría los ojos

El de pelo gris miraba por la ventana del avión y veía que ya había aterrizado en Japón, ya que el había viajado de Italiana con la finalidad de buscar a la mujer que algún día amo y perdió por su culpa.

-Espero no dañarla otra vez –pensó él

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Haru, estaba trabajando en una pastelería, de la localidad, como todos los días.

-Haru, no quiero ser mala contigo pero de nuevo el pastel que horneaste ayer salió simple –dijo una mujer entrando en la cocina

-Disculpe, jefa no sucederá de nuevo –se excusaba la castaña

-¿Has estado pensando en el otra vez?

-Es que… Haru aun… no….

-Ya te entiendo, no te preocupes que el destino te sonreirá otra vez, además hay muchos hombres allá afuera.

-Gracias, pero no es tan sencillo.

-Mira mejor hoy sales temprano ¿si? –dijo la mujer para salir de la cocina.

-Tal vez, ella tenga razón, tal vez el destino me sonría –Pensó la castaña ante las palabras que le había dicho su jefa

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Con Gokudera**

El chico de pelo gris estaba en su habitación de hotel buscando en el directorio la ubicación de la casa de cierta persona. Hasta que lo encontró

-Espero, que ella este bien –pensó Gokudera saliendo del cuarto de hotel y dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que había encontrado anteriormente

**Con Haru**

Haru había salido de su trabajo y se dirigía a su casa, por el camino observo el cielo, estaba como esa ocasión en que ellos se habían dejado, muy nublado y con muchas posibilidades de que iba a llover, entonces los recuerdos melancólicos, empezaron de nuevo a presentarse.

-Espero, que estés en donde estés, aun te acuerdes de mi, porque yo aun no me he podido olvidar de ti –decía la chica en voz baja

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, pero se encontró con una sorpresa él estaba ahí esperándole, Haru sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar los sentimientos que aun le guardaba al chico.

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

-Ha-Haru, estoy aquí, para… - decía Gokudera pero fue interrumpido por Haru

-¡¿Qué haces aquí! No se supone que ¿no me querías ver más? ¿Acaso has venido para seguir haciéndome más infeliz? –gritaba la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Yo… estoy aquí para pedirte perdón, por lo que paso. Se que me comporte mal contigo… Y también –Gokudera se trataba de disculpar pero de nuevo Haru lo interrumpió

-No, ya te había dado una segunda oportunidad y tu no me quisiste escuchar, no quisiste que esto entre nosotros continuara

-Pero, te he extrañado tanto, no se cuanto, también ya he cambiado, por favor

-Déjame, por favor –Haru bajo la cabeza

El cielo ya estaba, totalmente nublado y de un momento a otro, llovió.

-Entonces, me iré pero antes debo de darte algo –Gokudera en medio de lluvia se acerco a Haru y tomándola de los hombros hizo rozar sus labios junto con los de Haru.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

Luego de ese corto beso Gokudera le susurro al oído de la chica:

-Yo siempre te he amado, cuando peleaba contigo era porque no sabia que decir, por temor a que dijera algo mal, pero siempre te hería, la razón por la que te cite ese día era para pedirte perdón, pero veo que ya es muy tarde para eso –después de decirle esto, Gokudera simplemente se alejo de ella y camino, en dirección contraria.

Haru quedo sorprendida por la declaración del chico, entonces sin pensarlo mucho, volteo para llamarlo.

-Hayato, espera no quiero que te vayas –Gokudera paro de caminar y se volteo a ver a la chica –Quédate conmigo otra vez.

Gokudera solo sonrío y siguió a Haru hasta la casa.

**FIN**

**OK, OK, OK ya se que el final esta súper desastroso, además que no puse toda la letra de la canción completa, solo les digo como Gokudera, perdónenme por ser humano y no ser perfecto y no tener inspiración.**

**A los que me siguieron a lo largo de estos tres capítulos les doy las gracias por seguir leyéndome y por darme sus apoyos.**

**Ya me voy despidiendo, chaito ya nos leemos en otra ocasión**


End file.
